GirlsBoys Und Panzer
by WhisperScythe
Summary: While wandering around the school ship, Miho Nishizumi stumbles across the school's most well kept secret for the last two decades


Girls/Boys Und Panzer

**Author's Note: Alright, first off; I'm not dead and I know I haven't updated any of my fics in a while. the easiest answer that I can give is the fact that I lost all the chapters that I was going to update my stories with. So I've been trying to recreate the epicness that was lost. I had three chapters each for my Harry Potter fics, two chapters for my Naruto fic, three chapters for my Evangelion fic, four chapters for Stat Wars, and Five chapters for Strain. All lost... I promise to post any new chapters I manage to recreate for these fics in the near future.\**

**Secondly; for those of you that have seen/read the Girls Und Panzer series then you will be able to follow easily with this fic. if you aren't then I recommend you stop reading this right now and watch or read the series, then return to this fic. **

**Thank you.**

Prolouge

The Ooarai Girls Academy had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of St. Gloriana's tankery team. In attempt to clear her thoughts and try to figure out how they were going to make it in the championship, Tankery Commander Miho Nishizumi wanders around the school ship and stumbles upon the school's greatest kept secret.

Chapter 1

**Boom!**

The thunderous sound of a 17 pounder being fired alerted the five tanks from Ooarai Girls Academy that their prey, a lone M4 Sherman with a blue flag mounted to its hull, had just received reinforcements. The tanks of Saunders were all American makes and most were variants of the M4 Sherman, one such tank was outfitted with a British 17 pounder anti-tank gun, the Firefly was truly a marvel in tank design, with the speed and mobility of the Sherman and the anti-tank power of the 17 pounder, it was something that caused the girls of Ooarai to worry while the commander of Saunders' flagship went from panic-mode to gloating-mode.

"Yes! We better repay them 100 times over!"

As the Firefly along with three other M4s began to close the distance between themselves and the five misfit tanks. Saori, the radio operator of the Panzer IV turned to her commander.

"What should we do Miporin?"

The young tank commander, Miho, simply closed her eyes and smirked, "I think it's time to reveal our trump card."

As the rest of her crew looked on with curiosity Miho placed her hand over her throat mike, "Behemoth, you're up."

Not three seconds after Ooarai's Tankery commander spoke…

**KABOOM!**

…An even larger blast sound from the tree-line directly in front of the retreating Sherman flagship. Time seemed to freeze as a massive shell when whistling past the retreating M4, between the Panzer IV and the Stug III, the M3 Lee and the Type 89 I-Go, and to the left of the Panzer 38t, eating up the distance between them and the four advancing Saunders tanks and plowing right through the Sherman to the left of the lead M4, missing the crew while traveling through the engine and out the back, and continuing through air until it hit its target hiding behind the M4… The Firefly.

Both the M4 and the firefly behind it exploded in a plume of flames and smoke, the M4 even jolted backwards from the sheer force of the Howitzer round traveling through it. When the smoke cleared, both tanks were shown to have small white flags protruding from them, indicating their defeat and removal from the match.

Kay, the commander of the lead M4 and of Saunders' entire Tankery club looked behind her to see two of her tanks, including her trump card defeated with a single shot. The retreating flagship was silent, shocked by what they had seen and heard. The girls from Ooarai were surprised by the sudden attack, none more so than Yukari, the loader of the Panzer IV and the Club's expert on tanks.

"That was from a T5E1… a 105mm gun… only heavy tanks can carry a gun that big"

Miho's smirk grew into a smile, "Then it's a good thing I found a heavy tank and a crew to operate it when I got lost in the ships lower decks after our match with St. Gloriana."

:::FLASHBACK:::

Miho had been wandering around the school ship after her loss against St. Gloriana Girls High School. She kept playing the match over and over again in her head and the more she thought about it the more frustrated she grew. While she had left Tankery behind and even transferred to a different school to escape the suffocating atmosphere that was her families school, she had one pet peeve; people that didn't know how to operate a tank during a battle. While she could tolerate the attitudes and personalities of all the girls that had formed the Tankery club here at Ooarai, she couldn't stand the lack of coordination and discipline that they should have had during the match. Sure the paint jobs on the tanks had brightened her spirits and had even made her laugh, it was still humiliating to be the only one that had any level of competence when it came to Tankery in a combat situation.

As she thought this out the more she realized that the student council had basically forced her to be the leader and brains of the school's Tankery club. The question that followed that thought was why? Why would they do that? What drove the student council to force her to do this?

She was so lost in this train of thought that she didn't notice where she was going until a deep voice called out to her, "Hey, what are you doing down here?"

Miho shook her head and took a closer look at her surroundings, she appeared to be in a massive bay, deep within the bowels of the ship. The bay was full of all kinds of random metal objects and equipment, of varying shapes and sizes and seemed to be placed in rectangular piles with enough room for two Stug III's to drive through without any worry about hitting one another. The voice belonged to a young man who appeared to be a couple of years older than her, he wore a grey sleeveless shirt and a pair of coveralls, with the upper half tied around his waist, welding goggles hung around his neck, and heavy gloves were covering his hands. His 6ft height compared to her 5ft 1, caused her to look up at his face, which was covered in grease spots and his brown hair covered by a handkerchief also covered in grease stains, his brown eyes staring into hers waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I was just going for a walk and I got lost," she said in her usual polite way while bowing in apology.

"In more ways than one I see… well, why don't you come in… I'm one break so I can show you around… maybe you might find something to improve your tanks." As he turned and started to walk further into the bay with a surprised Miho following behind him looking in every direction, unconsciously doing what he had suggested.

"Wait, how did you know I was in Tankery?" she asked as she took notice of a group of guys working around a large, object covered by a massive heavy blanket. While another group was busy placing scrap metal into massive smelting pots and moving them to an oven that stood against the wall.

"You smell of gunpowder and iron… your face still has trace amounts of soot… and I was watching the match… you are quite impressive… calm minded and disciplined when in a combat situation… if only the rest of those girls were as well disciplined… oh well… give it time and training and they will shape out to be quite the competition for the other schools."

Miho listened intently to his words… he sounded like he spoke from experience but that couldn't be true boys never participated in Tankery, and when she voiced this he simply laughed.

"There's nothing in the rules of Tankery that says boys can't operate tanks, let alone participate… in fact almost half of the guys in this bay are descendants of tank designers, builders, engineers, or from women who were some of the most famous tank operators in history… I'll let you in on a little secret… those tanks you found were actually tanks that out elders had either operated or worked on, and hid when the news that the school was going to stop Tankery."

Miho was speechless, here deep in the ship was a group of boys that seemed to be better at Tankery than anyone else at this school, excluding herself. In fact, now that she took a closer look at some of the stuff sitting around the bay she noticed most if not all of the stuff were tanks or pieces of tanks or tanks in various states of disassembly. As she saw all this a sudden idea came to her.

"Since there is no rule against boys participating in Tankery, why don't you join the Tankery club?"

"We'd love to… but in order to do that we would have to be students, were just workers on the ship…"

"What if you were kept a secret until we needed you the most? Then the student council would have no choice but to let you participate after you prove yourself on combat," Miho interrupted.

The bay had suddenly gone quiet and all the boys were looking towards them. Miho became very nervous under all the stares but continued to keep eye contact with the taller boy in front of her. After a minuet, he simply turned and with a "Follow me," began to walk to the back of the bay. Miho followed silently and when she came to the end of the walk way, she was greeted by a massive tank. It was short and stocky like the Stug III only with thicker armor, a massive cannon mounted to the front of the tank instead of on a turret, the most noticeable feature was the four sets of tracks that were the tanks mode of transportation. Standing, to the right of the tank was a crew of four including the boy she had been conversing with.

The boy standing at attention closest to the tank gave a sharp salute and spoke in a bright voice, "Seina Yamada Ma'am, Driver, ready to roll."

The next boy gave a salute and introduced himself, "Chitose Hitotos Ma'am, Loader, ready to rock."

Next to Chitose was a boy with sharp blue eyes and bright blond hair that stood out in all directions, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Ma'am, Gunner, Believe It!"

Finally the boy who had introduced her to this group of hidden tankers gave her a sharp salute, "Inari Ookami Ma'am, Commander, it's an honor to fight alongside you."

:::END FLASHBACK:::

Miho activated her radio once more, "Behemoth, finish the two M4s following us, all Ooarai tanks, continue perusing the flagship."

Her orders were met by acknowledgements by the four tanks following the Panzer IV and another thunderous blast from the tree line, causing the M4 to the right of the lead Sherman to explode and for the white flag, signifying its defeat to pop out.

The commander of Saunders flagship was in full panic-mode again, "What the hell! What is taking out our tanks? Is it a secret heavy tank that we didn't see? No that's impossible, their pitiful school could never afford to buy a heavy tank with that kind of fire power. It must be some kind of armored artillery, yes that's it, an anti-tank artillery that took out three of our tanks…"

While she had been ranting, the flagship as well as her pursuers had been running along the tree line, staying in the open field, and zoomed right past a juggernaut of mobile firepower. That last perusing Sherman had also driven right past them all the while trying to end the match by targeting the Panzer 38t. It wasn't until they herd the roar of an engine being started up, that Kay looked behind her tank, and her eyes widened at what she saw plowing through the trees and underbrush. The commander inside the M4 flagship, with her turret facing her pursuers, could also see it. A massive armored vehicle that looked like a Stug III on steroids plowing through the tree line and turning its massive gun towards Kay's Sherman.

Several of the girls in the assorted tanks from Ooarai also poked their heads out of their tanks to see what had made all the noise, Yukari looked like she was in the presence of a deity as her knowledge of tanks was broadcasted to the rest of her allied tanks.

"It's an American T28… a super heavy tank… 12in thick frontal armor… a 105mm cannon… and four tracks to support its weight… Miss Nishizumi, how did you find such a rare and powerful tank, let alone a crew for it?"

"Oh… I guess you could say I got lucky?" she answered sheepishly.

As Miho was trying to blow off the find of such a rare tank… the crew of four inside the Behemoth had just finished loading the cannon with another standard 105mm shell. Chitose locked the cannon's chamber and gave Naruto a pat on the back to let him know he was ready to fire. Seina had just finished turning the massive tank to face its target, all the while going over possible modifications on the T28's engine to improve performance. As the massive tank destroyer came to a stop, Inari looked through his view port at the M4 that was chasing after the tanks that housed the girls that went to school on the ship he saw as his home. Tuning his gaze to his gunner, he gave a small nod. Naruto returned the nod and began to quickly take aim, before pulling the trigger.

For the third time that day the thunderous explosion signaled the heavy tank destroyer's intent, as another 105mm shell flew through the air and rammed into the back of Kay's M4 causing it to jolt forward violently while the back of the tank left the ground for a few seconds before gravity started working again and forced the tank to return to its normal position. Only instead of an intact, operational M4, now a Sherman that had a gaping hole where the engine once sat as well as twisted metal and leaking oil, fuel, and other engine fluids all over the ground beneath the tank.

The blast from the cannon had masked the shot fired from Miho's Panzer IV which hit the flag tank at the same time Kay's M4 was destroyed. For a minute, all was quiet. The spectators were surprised by the turn of events, while the Ooarai team was stunned that they were able to pull off a perfect victory without losing any of their tanks.

"Ooarai Girls Academy takes the match!"


End file.
